The present invention relates to an aerodynamic brake for a bicycle.
In time trial bicycles, reduction of aerodynamic drag is one area in which performance may be improved without any additional training. Prior art bicycles have been manufactured to have aerodynamic shapes. By way of example and not limitation, the frame may have an aerodynamic shape so as to reduce aerodynamic drag on the bicycle. Other areas of the bicycle have also been aerodynamically improved so as to reduce the overall aerodynamic coefficient of the bicycle. For example, the rims, the spokes, and the brakes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved aerodynamic bicycle.